


Trials of a Blood Elf Bunny Girl

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Writing, Bunny Girl, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Glory Hole, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: In an AU version of Azeroth, a down-on-her-luck Valeera Sanguinar has to make end's meet serving as a bunny girl waitress in Neo Orgrimmar's hottest new casino. Commissioned by fblvka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

They say the city of Neo Orgrimmar never sleeps, and nowhere is that more true than its bustling casinos. Run by the goblin cartels, the strip of lavish and gaudy gambling houses quickly became a hot attraction, drawing in all members of the Horde with their flashing neon lights, deceptively simple games of chance, and a sexy staff of bunny girl waitresses. After losing all their money at the tables, it helped calm the rowdy patrons to watch the bevy of pretty elves, trolls, and orcs strut around in tight corsets and fishnet stockings.

Such was the case for Valeera Sanguinar, who felt completely out of place in her new bunny uniform despite how well her curvy body filled it out. Appreciative whistles and catcalls followed the gorgeous elf everywhere she went. A few bold patron even gave her taut ass a playful smack across the cheeks as she passed by with a tray full of drinks, but she could do nothing but return their harassment with an angry glare. Valeera considered herself an elite assassin with few peers, but a couple of botched operations had left her in serious debt, which meant she needed this job and couldn’t risk losing it over some handsy drunks.

Never in her life had Valeera felt more embarrassed than every second she spent wearing the ridiculous bunny girl outfit. Having spent a lifetime working in the underworld, she wasn’t at all accustom to wearing high heels, and the particular stilettos mandated by her new profession were so ridiculously tall as to be impractical. Valeera somehow made it work, but each careful step swayed her hips and ass from side to side in the most exaggerated way, much to the delight of the customers. The fishnets made her already amazingly silky and toned thighs look even more appetizing, to say nothing of the corset that molded her lithe body into the perfect hourglass shape. Even her breasts were enhanced, pushed up with the assistance of a built-in bra that made them bounce and jiggle so enticingly with every step.

The busty blood elf took a deep breath as she made her way past a row of slot machines and the lecherous men at their seats. This particular part of her route was always the most humiliating, but these cocktails weren’t going to deliver themselves. With head held high, Valeera made her way past the snickering men and endured their wandering hands with as much dignity as she could muster. Intrusive fingers reached out and gently caressed the swell of her hips, traced over the plump rear that drew eyes from across the casino floor, and even delved into the skintight butt-crack of her leotard. A hot blush rose in her face when one particularly bold patron pinched her fat ass and called after her with “I’ve got a carrot for you right here, bunny slut.”

When Valeera finally reached the blackjack table, she set down the tray with a sigh of relief. The dealer, a male Nightborne dressed in a swanky tuxedo vest, didn’t even look up from his cards, but every patron seated at the table turned their heads to drink in the view of their elven waitress. A few giggled at the ridiculous bunny ears balanced atop her blonde head, but most had their eyes glued to her chest or ass. There wasn’t a single man in the room who wasn’t thinking about coming up behind Valeera, grabbing her wide hips, and bending her over the table right then and there.

But one rambunctious orc had had enough, and he stood up from his seat with a heavy grunt in Valeera’s direction. “Thanks for the drinks, elf. Allow me to return the favor.” Valeera watched with disgust as the orc swiftly pulled out his cock and began jerking himself off right in front of her and everyone else. His big green shaft was throbbing from lack of attention, and it didn’t take long for him to spew a thick, heavy load onto the table. The murky off-white cum collected in a glossy pile on the green felt surface. “Dig in.”

Valeera curled her lips back in a sneer. “You pig! I hope that was worth it because when I tell my manager…”

“Go ahead,” he said with a laugh, calling her bluff instantly. “He won’t do a damn thing. Know why? Cause you’re just an elf-bunny bitch. Your job is to shut up, serve the guests, and put on a good show.” He puffed out his chest and peered down at the dolled-up elf. “So get to it. Give us a show.”

Valeera’s cheeks burned in humiliation because she knew he was right. If anything, she’d get suspended for complaining, and that simply wasn’t an option. With a heavy sigh, the blonde rogue pushed aside her tray and very slowly bent down until her face was just over the table’s surface. She got a good up-close view of the orc’s spunk, but most offensive of all was the smell. Its pungent odor immediately wafted up into her nose, assaulting her senses with its foul existence.

But there was no point in putting it off, and gingerly Valeera stuck out the tip of her tongue until it made contact with the lukewarm spunk. She shivered with self-loathing as the salty bitterness washed over her taste buds, but it was nothing compared to the demeaning voices from above.

“Holy shit, she’s doing it,” said one patron.

“I bet she does it all the time. Eating cum must be second nature to her.”

“Nah, she looks like a stuck-up bitch. But she’ll do it anyways because she knows her place. Just another cum-guzzling elf.”

Nothing would have pleased her more than to reach up and slap the glib jerks right across their smug faces, but her hands were tied. With no other option, Valeera opened her mouth wide and scooped up the pile of cum as best she could with her tongue. Most of it drooled back onto the table, but she closed her lips and reluctantly swallowed down the first bit. The patrons cheered when they saw her elegant neck pulse as it went down. Groaning from revulsion, Valeera nonetheless opened wide and shoveled the next helping into her mouth before swallowing it down.

Again and again she went back for more, swabbing her tongue against the table’s surface to wipe up every speck of the orc’s spunk. Even when most of it had been licked up, Valeera knew she couldn’t leave any evidence behind lest the penalty come out of her paycheck. All the while she endured their taunts mistaking her diligence with a love for cum. Regardless, she dutifully slathered her tongue and spit across the dark stain, relying on her delicate palate to seek out the tiny bits she couldn’t see. 

As soon as she wiped up the last traces of cum off the table’s green felt, Valeera looked up and was horrified to find every other customer standing with their cocks out. Already they were beating themselves off furiously, their throbbing pricks straining to unleash an ample load after her filthy show. One by one, they fired off spurt after spurt of cum onto the table, each one pooling into its own little puddle in a long line that began right in front of the stunned and outraged Valeera.

The blackjack dealer sighed, shuffled up his cards, and gave Valeera a bitter stare. “Great, thanks. Look what you made them do. I’m going on a smoke break, and this better be clean when I get back.”


	2. An Unexpected Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

When Valeera was summoned to her supervisor’s office, she could still taste all the cum those boorish customers had coerced her into licking up. Troll, orc, tauren, pandaren, they all had their own unique taste, but mixed together it infused her mouth with an indescribably lurid mix of flavors. Never in her life had she wanted a glass of water so badly, but Valeera knew she couldn’t keep her boss waiting. As soon as the elf sat down and got ready to explain herself, her goblin supervisor swiveled around in his large office chair and fixed her with a serious stare.

“Spare me the details. Another waitress already told me what you did out there,” he said grimly with a heavy sigh. “I mean honestly? Stooping so low as to do something so crass and unclean? I never would have thought in a million years that one of our own employees was capable of such perversion.” He leaned forward and met her eye-for-eye. “But I had always hoped!”

“I… what?” asked the completely dumbfounded Valeera.

“This is fantastic news!” he shouted, nearly jumping onto his desk with excitement. “Why didn’t you tell me you were into that stuff? To go so far above and beyond for this company as you just did? Simply marvelous!” He fixed the crooked eyeglasses resting upon his nose and quickly wobbled over to a nearby closet. “Luckily, I thought ahead and prepared for such an occasion.”

Valeera was completely speechless when he pulled out an altered version of her current bunny girl uniform. This one of course had the classic bunny ears headband and fishnet stockings, but it was clearly cut to be more revealing. There was just enough material for the top to cover her nipples but not much else, and there was plenty of empty space to show off her toned stomach. But worst of all was the leather collar with several feet of leash attached.

“Are you kidding me?” shouted the outraged blood elf. “This is absurd. You can’t expect me to--!”

The goblin manager held up his hand to cut her off. “We’ll double your pay. Effective immediately.”

His offer sent Valeera’s head into a tizzy. She really, really needed the money, but then again licking up cum in front of so many people had been the most humiliating experience of her life. And suddenly she was expected to do it again and so much more. And who knew what other perverted requests the casino’s patrons had in store for her? Every single instinct in her head told Valeera to turn the offer down on the spot and stomp out of the office in a huff, but instead she found herself meekly nodding her head.

“Wonderful! You’re an inspiration, my girl!” The goblin tossed the new suit into her lap and returned to his own chair. “Just you see, this is going to elevate us far above the other casinos. People will come far and wide to our establishment to see our amazing ready-to-serve bunny girls, willing to please their customers no matter what! And you’re just the right candidate to kick it all off.”

* * *

Valeera stepped onto the casino floor wearing her brand new bunny costume as well as a deep shade of red in her cheeks. She could already feel every eye in the large area fall upon her bouncing bust and sauntering hips as she picked up her first tray of drinks and carried them across the room. The leash dangling from her collar swayed back and forth between her cleavage as if tempting someone, anyone to reach out, grab hold, and make the voluptuous blood elf submit to their bidding. But as Valeera made her way to a new table, she dared to breathe a sigh of relief as it seemed most patrons were content just to watch her salacious display rather than join in.

All that changed as soon as she reached the roulette table and set down the tray. As she was handing out a martini to its owner, a sharply-dressed troll in a tuxedo vest, Valeera gasped sharply when he grabbed hold of the leash in his three-fingered grasp. “What be dis?” he asked with devious curiosity.

Valeera summoned up every ounce of inner strength she had to look him in the eyes and answer him truthfully. “It’s my leash, sir,” she muttered half under her breath. “So long as you hold it, you may make any request you desire.”

“Any’ting?” he asked. Already his deviant mind was calculating a thousand possibilities of what to do with the submissive blood elf. He decided to test the waters first. “Open ya mouth fer me.”

With a hot blush, Valeera did as he asked, tilting her head back just slightly and parting her lips wide to show off her pearly white teeth and wet tongue. She jumped when the troll suddenly stuck a thick finger down her throat. Instinctively her lips sealed around the intrusive digit, and she struggled not to gag as he probed her mouth.

“Not bad,” he said with a dark chuckle, pulling his finger free with a wet _pop_. Valeera glared at him angrily as he downed his drink in one single gulp, but her nervousness returned when he pulled out his cock. With the martini glass resting on the table, the troll quickly jerked himself off with one hand on his cock, another holding her leash. He spilled every drop of spunk inside until the murky seed was practically spilling over the rim. “Drink up.”

Valeera paused just long enough to consider ripping the leash from his hand, slamming him to the floor with a high-heeled roundhouse kick to the jaw, and storming out of the casino. But such fantasies quickly evaporated from her mind only to be replaced by the stark reality of why she needed this job, and thus she gracefully lifted up the glass by its delicate stem. The thick almost gelatinous weight of his cum washed over her lips and settled upon her tongue. The pungent odor of him wafted up into her nostrils and threatened to overwhelm her senses, but she tilted her head back regardless and let the hot seed cascade down her throat. It burned going down yet warmed her stomach in the most satisfying way, and Valeera shivered as she suddenly realized how good it felt to be drinking a stranger’s cum.

Raunchy cheers and applause broke out when Valeera set the empty glass back down. A trickle of cum leaked from the corner of her lips, and she quickly licked it up with her tongue lest the customer complain. Satisfied, the troll let go of her leash only for it to be quickly snatched up by another patron: a tall, burly tauren. He roughly yanked on her collar, making Valeera gasp and stumble forward. She fell against him, her slim yet curvy blood elf body pressed up against hulking mass. When Valeera looked down, he had already begun jerking off his exposed cock to the slight of her cum-eating display.

She glared up at him with an accusing stare. Despite the leash in his hand, Valeera knew there weren’t any rules against speaking her mind so long as she obeyed. “You enjoyed watching me do that, didn’t you?” she huffed. Already she could feel the heat from his massive cock so close to her bare midriff. She couldn’t deny how good it felt paired with the warm, fresh cum pooling within her belly. “Pervert.”

The tauren just grinned at her, never once pausing in his furious masturbation. “Turn around, bunny slut. You like cum so much, you can wear mine the rest of the day.”

Valeera’s eyes went wide when she realized what he planned to do, but she was helpless to do anything with that leash still in his hand. Obediently she turned around and presented her plump backside to him. The thin fabric of her costume barely covered anything except for the crack of her ass, leaving the fishnet stockings to stretch across most of her fat cheeks. The pale flesh of her tight blood elf ass presented a tempting target for the tauren, and with a bellowing moo he unleashed his load across her skin.

Ropes of spunk spurted across her lower body, landing in messy squiggly lines. Most of his cum fell upon her ass but a good amount also painted her lower back and upper thighs. Valeera bit into her bottom lip and squirmed every so slightly as he made a mess of her prized booty. Men already stared at her finest asset without shame, but now they’d be treated to a sinfully cummy sight as well. Whenever Valeera thought it was nearly over, the tauren would surprise her with even more splashes of seed. By the time he was finally finished, her entire ass was covered with crisscrossing lines of spunk that mimicked the mesh pattern of her fishnets.

“Good girl,” the tauren rumbled in his deep baritone voice. He let go of her leash and picked up his drink with the now free hand. Like the troll, he downed it in one gulp. As Valeera watched him set down the glass, her heart fluttered with anticipation, and all too quickly she realized it wasn’t from nervousness. Instead, shamefully enough, she was hoping he too would fill it with cum and force her to drink it down, and Valeera realized she was more than ready and willing to do so.

Instead, he merely looked down at her and snorted. “Get me another one. A double this time. Maybe if you’re lucky, my balls will be back to full and you can have a drink of your own when you return.”

Valeera didn’t even know how to respond. Already her mouth was salivating at the promise of another cummy treat. With a slight bow of her head, she picked up the tray and hurried across the casino with her thighs pressed together as she walked to try hiding the dark wet stain that had suddenly appeared in her crotch.


	3. Return of the Bunny Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase of a new bounty forces Valeera to revisit her past and come to terms with who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

** _One Year Later…_ **

** **

Bounty-hunting contracts always took Valeera off into unexpected territory and, while the relatively safe country of Durotar was a welcome reprieve from some of the more remote areas into which she had pursued her prey, Valeera was nevertheless vexed to be standing before the entrance of the very casino she would have preferred to remain in her past. _“Why did he have to come here of all places?” _she wondered with a deep scowl. But this is where the trail of the quarry had led her, and now there was little to do for it but step inside and get this whole business over with as soon as possible.

Once she passed through its wide double doors, Valeera found the casino much the same as she remembered it. The glitzy slot machines were polished to a fine sheen, the dealers stood dutifully at their card tables waiting for (mostly drunk) challengers, and the constant commotion of jiggling coins and clacking chips filled her ears. But most offensive of all was the ever-present smell of the casino’s tepid buffet of boiled meats and veggies, a sordid offering meant more to appease the surly gamblers than provide any sort of nutrition. It, more than anything, triggered a flood of memories that came rushing back of Valeera’s time spent here as a serving girl.

The overwhelming stimuli sent Valeera’s senses reeling, and she felt her knees weaken. The blood elf caught herself against a nearby pillar before taking another glance around the room, but she saw no sign of her target. Instead, all Valeera could see were stark reminders of all the filthy deeds that she had endured here. She recognized a nearby table where once she and another bunny girl waitress had been coerced into a cum-drinking contest by a crowd of cheering patrons who were more than happy to jerk themselves off to refill their glasses. There was another blackjack table in the center of the room where a wealthy gambler had paid Valeera’s boss a large sum for her services. He and his friends played cards all through the night while she knelt under the table and sucked every one of their cocks, taking their loads either on her face or down her throat again and again. And finally, the soft moans of a night elf bunny girl currently being held up against a slot machine while a patron rutted into her from behind reminded Valeera of the many cumshots she had taken inside her own ass in that very same spot. It was clear that her legacy still lived on here.

Valeera was snapped out of her reminiscence by the approach of one such patron, an orc with a lecherous grin and twitchy hands just itching to grab hold of her supple body. “Oh ho, Valeera! I didn’t think I’d ever see you in here again! Heh… Remember me?”

She was disgusted to realize that she did, but that wasn’t the worst of it. Rather, Valeera could distinctly recall the taste of his pungent cum. This particular pervert had delighted in humiliating her most of all by making Valeera suck his cock in full view of her other customers while he gambled to his heart’s content, one hand on his cards and the other on her blonde ponytail. Valeera had swallowed so many of his loads that his flavor was almost imprinted into her tongue. “Piss off. I don’t work here anymore, so stop bothering me.”

“Hehe… That may be true, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a go at it… For old time’s sake.” The orc lewdly grabbed at his crotch and thrust toward her suggestively. “How about it? Got your favorite dish right here.”

But rather than rebuke him, Valeera was horrified to realize the sight of his bulge had caused her mouth to begin watering. She had been forced to look upon his erection more times than she could count, and each time it was followed soon after by the splash of cum upon her tongue. Now she was horrified to discover her body was responding on some sort of trained instinct, her tongue wiggling inside her mouth in search of a cock that should already be there. Valeera gasped, not just at his crassness but at herself. “Leave. Now,” she growled. “Before I stick my knife in your gut.”

The orc simply shrugged. “Fine, have it your way. You know where to find me when you change your mind.” And with that he walked off, leaving Valeera to stew in confusion and rage.

Cursing herself for such a sad display of weakness, Valeera set off further into the casino to resume her task of hunting down the bounty. People were starting to take notice of her return by that point, particularly some of the long-time gamblers that recognized Valeera from before. Many of them had warmed their cocks inside of her body, and they stared at her lecherously in hopes that they would be able to do so again. However, she got the most attention from the working bunny girls as they bustled about their business. Some gave her brief smiles, as if welcoming Valeera back, while a few more sneered at her with those same cold, judgmental eyes just like when she first started working alongside them so long ago. They still blamed her popularity with the patrons as the root cause for their new additional duties as bunny girl cumdumps. And now that Valeera no longer worked there, they had to pick up the slack.

With her mind so focused on the past, it was quite a shock when she suddenly came upon a table more familiar than most. Valeera had assumed the casino’s management would have had the good sense to throw it out, since she could still see the stains she and others had left upon the green felt surface, but that wasn’t the case. Though a game of poker was currently being played on the table, Valeera couldn’t help the flood of memories that came rushing back of a time when it had been used for a much more filthy purpose…

_“Gather around, one and all!” cried out a tall bunny girl orc, her voice booming across the casino floor. “Don’t be intimidated by the long line! Our best girl is eager to please each and every one of you!”_

_Lying atop the table around which had gathered a sizeable crowd of both casino gamblers and employees alike, Valeera was as naked as the day of her birth. Her lovely tits, no longer constrained within a tight corset, was on full display for the entire room. Both legs were also spread wide and tied to standing metal poles so as to better show off her exposed holes, and one very happy patron was currently positioned between her thighs and thrusting away. Yet what made the perverse show even more titillating was the wooden box set around Valeera’s entire head. This strange inclusion not only prevented the poor blood elf from seeing who or what was fucking her senseless, but it also further objectified her body as nothing more than a plaything for idle amusement. Confused gasps and moans could be heard through the holes cut into the box, the only indication that there was an actual person attached to the warm body being whored out for their pleasure._

_Valeera’s boss had set the whole thing up as a marketing scheme. The shrewd goblin reasoned that more people would flock to his casino and spend their hard-earned gold if they knew there was a free use elf waiting for them inside, and he was right. The building was as full as it had ever been. A clamorous din of slot machines rolling nonstop mixed with the excited shouts of ecstatic wins and devastating losses was nearly loud enough to drown out the heavy grunts and wet slapping of flesh happening in the middle of it all. Surrounding the table were a good number of Valeera’s bunny girl coworkers and, while most of them were busy calling out to attract distant customers in hopes that the line would never get too short, there were a few others crouched down by the wooden box and whispering insults to the wailing elf. They delighted in seeing the casino’s top girl, who stole all their tips with her alluring beauty and tight body, serving as little more than the used-up cocksleeve they always knew Valeera truly was._

_But the leering coworkers were only a part of Valeera’s humiliation. To make matters worse, her typically pristine and flawless skin was marred by crude black marker scribbles. Her firm breasts were covered not just with hickeys and teeth marks but also implicit instructions for her patrons to “bite here.” More perverse labels on her flat, toned stomach called out Valeera as “elf whore” and “cum slut.” But most degrading of all were the tally marks on her inner thighs that counted how many men had fucked her thus far that evening, and the checkmarks were so numerous that they trailed all the way from her upper thigh down to her ankles. To ensure the count kept rising even higher, two arrows had been drawn that pointed toward both her pussy – which stated “fill me up” – and her ass – correctly labeled as “tightest hole.” _

_The man currently pounding away at Valeera’s ass could certainly attest to the veracity of the writing. Despite having taken so many cocks in the last hour, the blood elf’s asshole was as tight as ever, gripping his throbbing cock as tightly as one might expect of a blushing virgin. The warm embrace of her hole was so enticing that he didn’t even mind the way her pussy gushed her most recent creampie so brazenly, causing the lewd mixture of her own juices and another man’s load to run over his thrusting cock. Both of Valeera’s lower holes were a complete and utter wasteland of sex and cum, a fact which her fellow bunny girls were keen to announce aloud to complete the image that she couldn’t see herself._

_“He’s making such a mess of you,” purred a dwarven girl as she stroked Valeera’s shuddering belly and watched the mesmerizing sight of her ass taking each thrust. “Mmm, you’re so lucky to have such a big cock inside you. I bet you won’t be able to walk for a week after this.” She sighed and licked her lips hungrily. “Ohh… So lucky.”_

_“She’s nothing but a slut,” growled another bunny girl, a tall draenei that looked down upon the scene with disgust. “Working here used to be an honor until she came along and started giving up her holes to anyone and everything with a dick.” She punched the side of the wooden box from which could be heard Valeera’s unending moans. “Now you’re only getting what you deserve. I hope one of these cocks gets you nice and pregnant, bitch. And best of all, you’ll never know who it was.”_

_A harsh groan signaled another fresh load of cum, and Valeera’s frantic squeals could be heard from within the box as the man hilted himself within her ass and painted her insides white. He pulled out quickly and let his filthy spunk leak freely from her gaping asshole, staining the table with proof of the deed. And before Valeera even had a chance to catch her breath, the next man in line stepped up. Another faceless, unknown cock pushed into her body, this time filling her snug pussy, and began to pound away. Every thrust pushed the lukewarm cum that had been lingering inside further up into her womb to make way for his fat prick and, eventually, his own hot seed._

_“Make sure you use every part of this slut,” said the draenei bunny girl as she picked a black marker off the table. She grabbed hold of Valeera’s ankle and wrote “cock warmer” on the bottom of her bare foot. Once she had written the same on the second foot and walked away, two men moved in and took the offer. With their hard cocks pressed up against her wiggling toes, they made good use of the elf’s feet by thrusting against the supple skin while waiting their turn at one of her holes. Not a single use of Valeera’s body was off-limits, save for her face. And while many would no doubt have loved the use of her mouth to speed things along, they voiced not a single word of complaint as they continued to fuck the squirming bunny girl into a complete mess, compliments of the house. _

“Hey lady, are you alright?” A lone voice snapped Valeera out of her trance and brought her back to the present day. She glanced down at an elderly, hunched over old pandaren who looked up at her behind thick rimmed glasses. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I… I’m fine,” she said breathlessly, a sheen of sweat beading on her forehead. The memory had felt so real, so vivid, almost as if she had just relived it down to the very last detail. She had thought that moment lost in the past, buried deep within her mind, but revisiting the casino had caused it all to bubble up to the surface. Valeera certainly didn’t feel fine, as anyone could tell from the slight tremble in her hands, but most concerning of all was the sudden dampness she felt at her crotch. “E-excuse me.”

Valeera didn’t bother waiting for a response and bolted straight toward the restroom. She found an empty stall, shut the door, and threw herself upon the porcelain seat with a heavy sigh. Her knees felt weak like before, but this time she understood why. Valeera’s body was so incredibly aroused that she found it hard to think of anything else but the urgent need between her legs. _“Come on… This is ridiculous,”_ she told herself. _“You’re better than this. Just… Get up and walk it off.” _But rather than obey her own command, Valeera instead allowed her hand to wander downward, gliding over her smooth belly before arriving at the source of her frustration. As soon as her deft fingers touched the wet spot on her skintight bodysuit, a soft cry of pleasure long denied filled the restroom.

Her work was interrupted by the sudden arrival of something very unexpected. A big cock, blue in color and already perfectly hard for her, poked through a hole in the stall that Valeera hadn’t noticed. _“This is a gloryhole!” _ she realized, as if the twitching dick wasn’t obvious enough. But disgust quickly gave away to excitement when Valeera realized this is exactly what she needed, and the horny elf didn’t hesitate the slightest in lurching forward and taking the meaty present into her mouth.

A muffled groan from the other side made it clear her initiative was appreciated, but no one was more thankful than Valeera. She hummed happily around the cock, coating it in a heavy amount of her saliva just so she could begin bobbing her head in a steady rhythm. Lips tightened around his hot flesh as they slid along the full length. Not to be forgotten, her tongue flicked against the swollen tip, more so to lap away the heady, aromatic precum that she craved. Valeera was in heaven, and she allowed herself to be carried away on the tide of reckless lust. So lost in the worship of cock was she that the minutes simply melted away until suddenly she felt the first hot splash of cum on her tongue.

As much as she wanted to swallow every last drop, Valeera craved to be marked by this man, to look on the outside every bit the slut she felt like on the inside. And so with great reluctance, she pulled her lips off with a wet _pop_, tilted her head back, and gasped whorishly as the sticky seed rained upon her face. It felt so warm and soothing against her skin, and Valeera shivered as she ground her fingertips against her covered pussy. By the time his orgasm had finished and the cock disappeared back into the hole, the rogue was left a dripping wet mess, panting with confused lust as she feverously tried to get herself off. She didn’t even hear the footsteps leaving the stall next to hers until her own door flew open to reveal the cum-covered elf in all her shame to the man she just blew.

Valeera recognized the troll instantly as the very same man she had been hired to track down. Now he had her at a complete disadvantage, leering down at her with a smug grin. “When I heard you were on my trail, I know this casino would be the perfect place for our showdown. I had hoped you’d be distracted enough for me to get the upper hand… But never in my wildest dreams could I anticipate just how much you’d regress into a cock-starved bitch.” With a lecherous chuckle, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a studded leather collar. Valeera gasped at the sight of it, more so because she knew exactly what he had in mind. “You want his, don’t you? Go ahead, put it on. Accept what you’re meant to be, and I promise to take real good care of you as my own personal elven whore.”

Throughout their sordid session, Valeera had yet to cum herself, though not for lack of trying. Her fingers simply weren’t up to the task, but she knew that he was. All Valeera had to do was reach out and accept the collar. Then he would take her, use her, and make her cum on his cock like the baseborn bitch she truly was while at the same time claiming her body as his own with a hot, fat load straight into her womb. Valeera’s pussy ached at the very thought, her supple thighs pressing together to quell that itch that she was finally at the cusp of satisfying, and she gently took the collar from his hand.

“Yes, that’s a good slut,” he said coldly. “Just put that on and you can finally be the trashy elf cumdump that you were always meant to—Oof!”

Faster than his eyes could see, Valeera’s fist lashed out – that very fist that clutched the collar – and slammed into his gut. The cocky troll doubled over, his hands clutching at his sides in a way that left him wide open for the following blow. With a thunderous crack, Valeera struck him square in the jaw and sent the troll tumbling to the cold floor. He was out like a light, and just for good measure Valeera used the collar to bind his wrists together.

Dragging an unconscious body was an easy feat for Valeera, though she preferred not to have quite an audience. There was no subtle way of removing her bounty from the casino other than pulling his limp form through the main room, which naturally caught the attention of everyone who came rushing to gawk and gossip over the scene. Naturally, that included the casino’s big boss.

“What in the blazes is going on out here?!” A tiny goblin, wearing a sharp suit and tie, pushed his way through the crowd until he caught sight of Valeera and her unconscious quarry. “Hey, hey, alright! Why did no one tell me my favorite employee was back in town? Valeera, you’re looking good as ever! Can I get you anything? Anything at all! A nice drink? Some fresh caviar?” He glanced down at the slack-jawed, drooling troll at her feet. “A cart for your luggage maybe?”

“No. But thank you, Razz.” Valeera paused for moment, the gears turning in her head at his offer. “Actually… There may be one thing.”

The goblin lit up like a Winter’s Veil tree. “For you, darling, anything. You name it!”

Her lips pursed together as she carefully considered the next words to leave her mouth. This whole ordeal had certainly taught Valeera a thing or two about herself, but this time she was determined to find satisfaction on her own terms. “You wouldn’t happen to have any… Part-time positions open?” she asked with a smile.


End file.
